In many instances it would advantageous or desirable to know the orientation of an object relative to a fixed parameter, e.g. earth's horizon. Still further, automatic or autonomous sensing of orientation many times be can beneficial.
For example, it has been found desirable to sense whether a digital camera is tilted left or right relative to the horizon. A warning can be given to the user (e.g. in case such orientation is inadvertent), or the logic of the camera can otherwise utilize this information.
A variety of tilt sensors (sometimes called inclinometers) exist. Many provide automatic information about angle of an object with respect to gravity. Many are configured to report exact angle relative to horizon. There are instances where such exactness is demanded. However, such configurations tend to be complex and expensive, and can be relatively large in size. They also tend to be more susceptible to error or damage because of sensitivity of components.
There is a need for robust, economical automatic sensors of at least general positional orientation. There is also a need for relatively small sensor size.
In the example of digital cameras, attempts have been made to install tilt sensors inside the camera. One example uses a component that works adequately to automatically indicate substantial tilt relative to one axis. However, it lacks robustness, particularly in the sense that once installed in the camera and integrated with the digital camera circuitry, it may not pass or survive manufacturing or assembly steps (e.g. soldering—it may not pass or function correctly after solder cleaning tests). Its accuracy or functioning may be affected, and therefore, a potential deficiency exists with this type of tilt sensor.
A need has therefore been identified in the art. It is therefore a principal object, feature, and advantage of the present invention to provide a tilt sensor and method of making the same which solves the problems and deficiencies in the art, and/or improves over the state of the art.
Other general objects, features, and/or advantages of the invention can include:    a. relatively non-complex structure.    b. robustness and durability.    c. economy, both as a discrete tilt sensor, as well as in a method of manufacturing a plurality of tilt sensors.    d. efficiency, including size, number of moving parts, power consumption, and operability.    e. ability to produce a digital feedback.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.